All for Nothing
by Growling
Summary: FemNaru: She asked for it all, and got it all, and lost everything. The only thing she knows is Kyuubi, and she wants a way to return to her friends, away from this frightful world. But, she asked and she received once, it won't happen again.Pokegirlxover
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't care, so don't bother asking about other stories. In all likelihood, this story will never get updated and if it does, it won't be for awhile, unless I'm in a writing mood and am at my computer. Basically, don't get your hopes up. Oh well, I doubt too many of you will be reading this.

Anyway, this is a Naruto/pokegirl thing. I'm rating it M, mostly to be safe. I don't expect to be writing any lemons, so don't expect any. I may imply that said lemons happened I may not. Swearing is included, death will probably be there as well. Violence, gotta love it.

&&&

Uzumaki Naruto is a woman who has many friends, power, and beauty without all the bad personality traits that often come from that particular combination of life aspects. She is a woman who values honesty, hard work, and her friends (or as she refers to them, family) above all else. From that, she might be considered the perfect woman. In truth, she's loud, anger prone, and a bit on the dense side at times, though she doesn't lack passion.

Indeed, she is a very fortunate woman, except for one itty bitty fact; sealed inside Naruto's stomach is a great and powerful demon. A demon that, for no apparent reason other than the senseless need to destroy, attacked Naruto's home village, Konoha, and would have obliterated it given the chance. However, the demon was stopped with the before mentioned method by the woman's father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, but in doing so sacrificed his life. Hence, Naruto grew up without parents, for her mother also died, loveless and alone.

It wasn't until she graduated the ninja academy that she made her first friends; Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. And it only got better for her after that, gaining only more friends. And even when Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend and pseudo brother, defected, she still found time to be happy. Her only real problem with that being that she still hadn't returned Sasuke to Konoha.

But that was life, and she accepted its difficulties with a smile and a shout, then later, with a wave goodbye.

&&&

"Oiiiii! Fox!" Naruto yelled with a bright smile as she skipped through the sewer in her mind. As was said before, she was a beauty. Her shiny blond hair, with the faintest of natural red highlights, was kept short and spiked forward, but by no means did she appear masculine. Her facial structure was too feminine for that, with a stubborn jaw and a round face. Eyes of a blue-green, a mix between her mother's green and father's blue, were lined by thick, naturally long lashes and she had small, full lips that, when not stretched into a wide, happy smile, were slightly pouty in appearance. But, since a grin split her face a majority of the time, that fact was of little concern.

And, for all that, she had a terrible fashion sense. Example, at the moment she was wearing a green tank top under a neon orange jacket, an orange so unfathomably bright that it practically glowed even in daylight, and wore pants that were dark blue and ended just above her ankles. Of course, she wore the common footwear, black ninja sandals, along with all her ninja gear.

Naruto halted suddenly and sunk into the water covering the floor of the entire sewer system. "Dang it!" And after all that care she'd taken to walk on the water.

A dark laughter burst forth at the teenager's exclamation. There was a creature behind the bars of the cage Naruto had stopped at, and it was large, with glowing eyes the size of a man and a grinning maul of glistening, sharp teeth yellowed with age and rank with the decay of flesh.

"I welcome you, human, once more to my domain," the creature's voice was deep; it reverberated off the walls and in Naruto's chest and its horrid breath washed over the blonde. The voice carried with it the subtlest traces of insanity.

"Kyuubi, I need all your chakra," Naruto proclaimed obnoxiously and she fully expected her demand to be met.

"All of it," the demon sneered hatefully, its rage lighting the darkness with red, revealing a creature resembling a fox save for its immeasurably large size and too long ears. "Could you handle it, I wonder." Kyuubi's hackles were raised and its glowing red eyes glared balefully at the human demanding all from it.

Naruto puffed out her chest confidently and grinned cheekily, "Of course I can!"

"And why," the creature continued to sneer, "Should I give my chakra to you? An insignificant meatbag?" Its claws raked against the unyielding ground, creating a high-pitched screeching noise that burned in the human's ears.

Naruto lowered her hands and glared determinedly up at the evil, vile demon, "Cause I need it to bring Sasuke back and because you owe me!"

"Because I owe you?" Kyuubi scoffed, eyes glowing fiercely with hatred. "But," the demon paused, shifting to think. "Your friends are important to you, aren't they?" The demons eyes returned to the blond and they gazed upon her with a new intensity.

The girl nodded solemnly, "Of course, they're my family. I'd be lost without them."

"Lost," the fox muttered, then grinned bitterly. "Fine, have all my chakra."

Naruto grinned up at the creature with happy, shining eyes, "Heh, I knew you weren't all bad, hairball!" Kyuubi cackled harshly at that and Naruto was bombarded with the red chakra and all she knew was pain. The fox stood on its hind legs, paws on the bars, and watched as the blond teen writhed in absolute pain before being ejected from her own mind.

"Be lost, then, meatbag, be lost." And the demon's cackling began and did not stop.

&&&

It was a plan that could not fail, would not fail. That's what they told themselves when Naruto had told them she was going to draw on all of the Kyuubi's chakra. "I'm already used to the hairball's power anyway, so using all of it won't make a difference, right? And besides, with all nine-tails there's no way Sasuke will be able to stop me from dragging his ass back!" She had proclaimed and had left nothing more to argument.

Jiraiya was there, so was Tsunade, and a few ANBU for control. The rest of Konoha's forces were on standby, just in case this got out of hand. They didn't expect it to because Jiraiya had seals ready to stop the plan if anything, anything at all, went or looked like it was going bad.

And so, Naruto went to confront Kyuubi in her mind. Half the battle was getting the fox to accept, the other half was learning to control the chakra and herself. None could decide which was going to be harder.

The wait felt like eternity, though it was only a few moments. Doubt plagued them, though, and sudden regret didn't help. But, most of all, an instinctive feeling of wrongness twisted their gut and urged them to stop the process now before it could even begin to get out of hand.

"Tsunade, I don't—"

And then, their favorite blond collapsed, a terrible unending scream ripping from her throat. Her body writhed in obvious pain and the demon's red chakra boiled across her skin. On instinct, Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped in to help only to be caught by the expanding red aura and thrown away.

The red aura grew and grew, faster than it should have. The chakra tails giving knowledge of the power being released swirled at nine before the two sannin even had time to charge back for their Naruto. The blonde's screaming had stopped, replaced by hoarse, gasping noises and a silent scream from a face twisted in horror and unfathomable pain.

Then, the vile red chakra collapsed inward into Naruto and uncontrollable tremors seized the blonde's glowing body. Tsunade rushed to the blond, the girl's name on her lips, but it was too late. Kyuubi's chakra exploded from Naruto's body decimating everything in its path, blowing the human's away, and hiding the blonde's prone form from view.

When the red chakra was no more save for the traces left in the air, a crater whose sides were smooth and melted was left. There was no body, not even ashes, and the horrifying conclusion that Naruto was dead, wiped from the face of the Earth, was made, accepted with tears and denial.

&&&

Review, sit on your ass, do what I do and simply go to the next story. It matters little to me, so do what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A new chappie already? I know, I'm surprised too. Enjoy, I guess. This chapter really carved a path of its own with my fingers sooo:

**Warning: This story now deserves the previously tentative rating of M. If you don't like death, implied sex/rape then I suggest you don't read this and tell your friends who do like this kinda crap.**

&&&

David Dexdill swaggered through a forest, a content smirk on his face. He was not extraordinary; he wasn't handsome nor was he ugly. He was a plain teenage boy, with unruly brown hair and blue eyes. He was of a light build, but had yet to finish growing.

Beside him, however, was a woman that clearly wasn't human. Her skin was a deep green with darker green spots patterning it and on the small of her back was a small, bulbous plant growth. Her dark green hair was short, hanging limp to the top of her ears. A distinguishing feature of her womanly charm were her large breast that looked perfectly perky and just perfect as they stretched against a sash of fabric. Despite her oddities, she was a beauty.

David looked at his Boobisaur, particularly at her chest, and once again felt the need to find somewhere quiet and private. With a grin and more force than necessary, David grabbed his pokegirl's wrist and pulled her quickly away. He didn't care where they went, though he knew a sunny clearing would be good, but he wanted her now, whether she liked it or not.

"Come on, Sherry," he ordered harshly and emerged into a grass covered, sunny clearing. He had already removed his shirt and was working on the buckle of his pants. He stopped however as Sherry, who was staring at something other than him, pointed to the middle of the clearing.

There, sprawled across the grass, was a pokegirl, fully clothed. Still, David felt an immediate attraction to her and without thinking, made his way across the clearing to her. The pokegirl was blond, mostly, with two abnormally long, golden fox ears extending from her head, twitching with his movement, and a golden tail. Red fur traveled from her ear, down her jaw and ending at chin, spreading lightly under her cheekbone like a pseudo beard except that it also lightly covered her forehead, temples, and neck. The fur also covered the back of clawed hands and David could see the fur extended up her legs. Her odd, open toed sandals revealed that her toes were also savagely clawed. Her clothing was hideously colored, but he would fix that by buying her new clothes.

So, it was while grinning happily at his great fortune that he removed a pokeball from his belt and caught the pokegirl with no struggle. "Heh." He gloated about his awesomeness before taking Sherry. After a quickie taming session he'd take his new pokegirl to the nearest pokecenter, get her healed up, and maybe get her a level two taming cycle.

&&&

David entered his hotel room and locked the door, ready for a threesome taming with Sherry and his new pokegirl. After ensuring that the blond girl had no way of escape he let Sherry out of pokeball. "When I release her, I want you to use lust dust. Got it?" Sherry nodded and David grinned before releasing his only other pokegirl onto the bed.

She was awake this time, if only barely, and got a full few breaths of Sherry's lust dust before she even realized where she was. Her mouth opened in a heavy gasp, revealing that her teeth were incredibly sharp and pointy.

David climbed onto the bed, removing his shirt as he went. The blond pokegirl attacked him and the teen only realized that it wasn't in a sexual fashion too late. Her teeth were in his neck and claws in his chest and then he was dead.

Then, still bloodied, she attacked the green lady. Sherry screamed in terror and tried to flee only to be picked up and thrown to bed where David lay bleeding, face twisted in horror.

The pokegirl stalked onto the bed, kicking the dead body off as she went, "Hello," she said pleasantly, lips and teeth spotted with crimson liquid. "I'm Naruto and you look positively delicious." And then the fun began.

Sherry's clothes, if they could be called that, were ripped to shreds in seconds and then the coppery taste of David's blood was on her lips, in her mouth and Naruto's hands were leaving bloody trails across her body and all she felt was pleasure.

&&&

Naruto was sleeping contentedly beside her, mouth, hands, and arms covered in flakes of dried blood. Sherry knew she didn't look much better, but didn't feel the need to leave and get clean. Hell, all she wanted to do was continue holding the murdering pokegirl closer. It didn't make any sense.

&&&

Still half asleep, Naruto stretched and yawned, taking in the earthy and bloody scents. It was a nice combination, she noted vaguely, and wrapped around the origin of the earthly scent. "Naruto," it whispered kindly with an edge of desire.

"Hm," she murmured into her body pillow's skin, taking the time to lick up a few flakes of blood. Her pillow shivered in delight and Naruto felt a pair of arms grab her tightly. It was then that Naruto's eyes flew open; she was staring at a dark green patch of warm skin streaked with dried blood. Her eyes sprang upward to see a beautiful, female face looking down at her lustily. "Wh-what?" The hands around her tightened and Naruto realized that she was naked and that so was the green female. "We didn't, did we?"

The green woman grinned crookedly down at her, desire still in her eyes, "Yes," she murmured. Naruto sat up, easily removing herself from Sherry's too-strong grip.

"Damn," the blond muttered, running a hand through her messy hair and getting out of the bed to pace. "Tenten's gonna kill me when she finds out. Crap. Crap. Crap." Naruto began pacing only to trip. She turned to looked at the perpetrator. "Holy crap! Dead person!"

"You killed him. Don't you remember?" Sherry realized then that she should feel hatred to this girl for killing her Tamer. She didn't.

Naruto spun to face Sherry and shook her head, "No, I don't." And then found her gaze traveling to the green woman's huge chest. "Wow… they don't even sag…" Quickly, the blond slapped herself in the face. "No, no. Can't look, can't look. Pants, where are my pants." She looked everywhere for her pants except for the tempting green woman.

Fed up with the gaze avoidance, Sherry held up a pair of dark blue pants with the belt still in the loops and a hole in the back for a tail. They were snatched away in the next second. Sherry held up the green tank top next but didn't let it get snatched away like last time. "So… whose Tenten?" Naruto glared at her, gaze struggling to keep to the woman's face.

"My girlfriend, okay?" Naruto snarled, using the woman's momentary surprise to snatch the shirt and jam it on to begin looking for her jacket. In the meantime, she secured her belt. A glance to the women brought her attention to her supply pouch and kunai pouch. She snatched those up too, before Sherry had a chance to use those against her as well.

"I didn't realize pokegirls could have girlfriends. Is she your Tamer?" Sherry asked, head tilted in confusion as she watched Naruto's aggressive dressing.

"What the hell is a pokegirl?" Naruto snarled as she found her jacket and shoved her arms into it. Once again, she turned to Sherry in hopes she'd put something on. The green woman was unmoved and, therefore, still nude.

"You mean, you don't know?" The complete surprise and confusion in her voice stopped Naruto from leaving immediately.

With her back to the nude woman, she asked, "What exactly am I supposed to know?"

"You're a pokegirl," she answered, leaving the bed and grabbing David's discarded shirt and searched his body for a pokedex and his copy of _Taming for Dummies. _The shirt bunched at her plant bulb and fell forward just enough to cover what Naruto surely wanted, or didn't want, covered. "Look."

Naruto took a tentative peak and sighed in relief now that most of the temptation was gone. The green woman held out two things and Naruto took them both.

"The red thing is a pokedex it's got a lot of useful stuff to it, but I don't know how to use it. The book is a beginner's guide to what Taming is."

"And taming is?" Naruto asked, flipping to the first page of the book.

"Ah, sex to stop a pokegirl from going feral and for a human to gain some kind of control over a pokegirl. Just read it, okay?"

"Fine." While Naruto read, Sherry did her best to clean up the various messes in the room, she was unable to do a good job. And, it was half-way through the book that Naruto realized that pungent smell in the air was the green woman/pokegirl's arousal. She concentrated very hard on the words after that.

&&&

"Uh, green lady?" Naruto spoke tightly.

"Sherry."

"Yes, Sherry," Naruto corrected with a nod. "How do you figure I'm a pokegirl?"

The green woman's eyes rose in surprise, once again. "Haven't you looked in a mirror recently?" She answered from her place in the sunlight streaming through a window.

"Um," Naruto thought about it, she really did, and she couldn't remember the last time she did more than glance at a mirror. "Uh, no."

"The bathroom is through that door," Sherry did no more than point before Naruto had already bolted into the bathroom. A horrified scream and the sound of a body hitting the ground followed. With a sigh, Sherry collected the unconscious pokegirl and set her back into bed. Of course, she was tempted to strip her down and follow her example. She resisted of course.

&&&

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled into the sewer system as she arrived. That was all the time she wasted before sprinting to the object of her anger. She arrived quickly. "Bastard, what did you do to me?" She screeched into the darkness of the cage.

A thing stepped out then. It wasn't the normal Kyuubi, but it was still definitely the Kyuubi, proved by the nine tails waving sporadically behind it. "Nothing you didn't ask for, meatbag." It replied with a nasty grin. Kyuubi was human sized now, though definitely not human. Its head was still fox-ish, with a maul full of sharp teeth and a long thin tongue. It still had its long ears and glowing red eyes. Its neck was long and was attached to broad, stooped shoulders and a slim, sleek chest. The things arms were too long and connected to paws that were hand-like and reached the creatures knees. The long, thin torso became long, crooked legs. At the moment, the thing was standing on the crooked hind-legs, but if it wanted to, it could have easily walked on all fours. The entirety of the creature was covered in deep red fur.

"I didn't ask for this!" Naruto exclaimed waving a hand down at her body, only then realizing she was naked and covered lightly in red fur.

"Of course you did, meatbag," Kyuubi replied, red eyes following the hands path. The creature that was Kyuubi dropped to all fours and stalked to the bars, only to rise again to clutch the steal in its hand-like paws. At this distance, at this level, Naruto knew for sure that the demon was male. "Did you think you'd get all my chakra without any kind of change to your body to be able to handle it? That you'd be able to take it and that everything would be the same as before? No repercussions?" At the blonde's ashamed look, the fox creature cackled. "Of course you did."

"Then what about this world, huh? How'd taking all your chakra bring that about?" Naruto snarled, sharp teeth bared threateningly. Kyuubi paced on all fours again, tongue lolling out of its mouth before it stopped and leered at the blond teen.

"You know, you look positively delicious right now. Good enough to fuck," the thing hissed.

Naruto took a fearful step back, never more thankful for the bars holding the demon at bay. "Che, answer the damn question!"

Kyuubi grinned with feral delight, "It was a condition of using all my chakra. You take everything I have, even if it was only for that moment, and I take away all that you hold dear."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto snarled, tears welling in her eyes. And, as an after thought, she added, "Why am I a pokegirl?"

Kyuubi grinned and answered the second question because he knew it wasn't the one she wanted answered. "You aren't. You're body changed because a human can't handle that much power, especially my power. But, I suppose, you can comfort yourself at night with the fact you aren't human anymore. You're welcome, of course."

She was incredibly close to crying now, "Why would you do this?" Her voice was choked and her tail wrapped around her left leg. "Why?"

The fox creature dropped to the ground again, stretching its tails and back and raking claws on the ground again, this time with yield. "Because, meatbag, I know I'll never get out of here. I'm stuck in here for as long as you live. The least I could do is give you eternal life and watch you suffer through it."

Without thinking above her anger, Naruto rushed to the cage bars, ready to shout obscenities. But, faster than her eyes could track, she was snatched into the cage by the fox creature and was forced on her hands and knees with the fox above her.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said you looked delicious enough to fuck," Kyuubi growled in her ear, body pressed against her back and hand-paws clutching her breast. The creature's penis unsheathed itself from its protective pouch and was quickly positioned. Kyuubi bit down on the struggling blonde's neck and thrust at the same time. Naruto screamed and forcefully ejected herself from the mindscape. The creature stood with a cackle. "Too soon, too soon! And I was having so much fun!" Kyuubi barked a laugh. "But, the fun has only just begun, meatbag!" With that, the creature dropped to all fours once more and prowled back into his domain.

&&&

Naruto woke with a scream and a bleeding, bitten neck. Sherry was beside her immediately, concerned. The blonde's eyes were wide with pupils reduced to tiny slits. Naruto's entire body was consumed with tremors and a newly bloodied hand clutched at a neck wound. Without hesitation, the green pokegirl wrapped the trembling blond in her arms, hoping that whatever had captured Naruto's mind would soon pass.

&&&

I think I'll just take this story where ever it drags me kicking and screaming like. So, yeah. Review if you want. I will accept being yelled at for bad writing and even worse unmentionables, but please, be creative with your insults, they're always more fun that way.


	3. Chapter 3

If one were to ask Naruto of her sexual orientation, you would not be surprised by her answer, for you would get no answer. After all, if there was one thing she learned over the years, despite her bluntly forward and oblivious nature, it was how to dodge a question. Skillfully, she would redirect the conversation, and one wouldn't know it until later when they realized they didn't have an answer. Yet, oddly enough, no one came to the conclusion she did such an act on purpose, such was the view the people she knew took of her.

However, back to original matters; Naruto is homosexual. She easily admitted it to herself, knowing exactly why she would turn out in such a way and accepting of herself. It was, perhaps, this acceptance of herself that allowed her to so casually dodge the questions. After all, half the battle of smooth misdirection is knowing and understanding the answer and not be surprised by the question, therefore keeping a nonchalant attitude and not contemplating possible self-responses while steering away from the topic without anyone being the wiser. One could say it was a skill acquired through hard work, though the truth is that it was a skill driven to existence through necessity.

After all, one such as her couldn't very well tell others her childhood was a horrendously vivid life of struggle, abuse, and the drunken overtures of despicable men. Oh, how she hated men; a hatred she barely admitted stemmed from a fear that, no matter how much she might push it away and deny it, was always there, reminding her to stay away, reminding her of everything she hated in life. She hated men, and feared them; but it was a fear she had quickly learned to control and grasp to herself lest anyone find out, and no one ever did find out. With the control of fear came the control of hatred, and she could interact with society as if her only problem with the world was that she hadn't become Hokage yet.

Unfortunately, her mental capabilities had digressed to a more instinctual level with her new body, and she was a predator. She would kill what she feared, for she should not fear, and she would kill what she hated, for she had the power and the want to do it, and would do, and did. Perhaps it would have consequences, and it was the logical part of her that knew it would, but she was a predator, the top of the food chain, and she would do what she wanted, damn the consequences!

&&&

"I will do what I want, no matter what." She woke to that revelation and a feral grin. Perhaps it was her encounter with the dreadful Kyuubi that left her angry and afraid and downright rebellious. Perhaps it was because she'd already killed and felt little need to hold back her desires after killing a man. There were many possible reasons for her promise and she didn't know which one brought on her new belief but, she didn't need a reason.

"I'm changed, in a new world, don't have any friends… I might as well wreak some havoc and have some fun." The furry blond smirked and stretched, absently noting the oddity of having a tail, but decided it didn't matter. Without a thought, Naruto jumped out of bed, and out of the arms of the green woman who muttered and opened bleary eyes.

"N'r'to?"

"What?" Naruto responded not unkindly, but rather absentmindedly as she checked herself over. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied, the collars of her shirt and jacket stained completely with blood. "This won't do." Naruto had never been a stickler for fashion or any of that sort of thing, but she did enjoy the pleasures of clean, unbloodied, and completely whole clothing. "Not at all."

"Naruto." The furry blond responded by turning to look at the speaker. The green woman was wearing a shirt that, by all means, was baggy except that it was stretch taught across her chest. Again, Naruto had to stop herself from ogling such a sight. "Are you leaving?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was thinking about it, yeah." She was very much unconcerned about the matter, however.

"Can I… Can I come with you?"

The blond pondered that for a moment, well not really. "No reason not to," she replied with a grin. "Of course, it'd help your chances if you could snag us some clothes, yeah?" Without a thought, and looking at Sherry with a lopsided grin, Naruto began cleansing her bloody hand with her tongue. Then, when that hand was clean of all but saliva, she began working on her other hand, which was far bloodier. The green woman shivered.

"Alright, I can do that."

"Cool."

&&&

Sherry returned to their lodgings sometime during the late afternoon with clothes and food. And, of course, the moment Naruto got a whiff of food, a ravenous hunger took a hold of her and she practically attacked her food. Honestly, she didn't taste any of it, but she sure didn't feel hungry afterwards, and that's all that mattered.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Sherry murmured when Naruto finished with a large sigh and a pat to her bloated stomach. It was beginning to smell horrible in the room. The green woman took a moment to glance at the blood spatter and blood pools and the rigid body of her dead tamer which she idly noted sported a few new bite marks. The sight turned her own stomach, but did little more than that.

"In the morning," Naruto agreed, shrugging off her clothes and salvaging the items she would keep while grabbing the clothing Sherry had designated. One shower was all she needed to have before she decided that all the fur made it too much of a hassle to bother with too often. She grumbled as she left the bathroom, damp and naked. Much to the protest of her bed mate, she curled up on the bloody, dirty bed and slept.

&&&

Sherry was splayed languidly in the sunlight coming through a large hole in the thick canopy of the forest. She said nothing and was so thoroughly relaxed that she almost looked asleep. However, her eyes carelessly followed the agitated pacing of her one companion.

Naruto fell to all fours, seeming completely natural, as her fluffy tail twitched and curled anxiously. The ears on her head twirled and jerked, following sounds only they could pick up. Her face was to the wind.

"Why are we stopping? I don't like stopping." The fox girl mewed, sounding very young and childlike. She skittered forward, stopped, and rocked slightly, as if unsure what to do.

"I need the earth and sunlight to keep me going. You eat food and the like to get energy, this is my kind's equivalent." Sherry answered slowly, calmly.

A soft whine rumbled in the blonde's throat. "Couldn't you have done it somewhere more secure? Like inside?"

Sherry chuckled softly, "I don't work like that, my…" She stopped, more trailed off, and blinked drowsily, and realized she'd almost referred to Naruto as her master. To do so was an instinctive action, a programmed function within most of her kind, pokegirl and Boobisaur alike, from when their ancestor's were first created. Other pokegirl's were never masters, leaders sometimes, but never masters as it was part of their very beings, genetics, to be submissive. As such, another pokegirl was never dominant in a tamer manner, could never be a tamer, as, again, it is instinctive not to be submissive to another who was already programmed to be submissive.

So, Sherry concluded through her jumbled thoughts, Naruto was not a pokegirl. And that lead to the question; what was Naruto, if not a pokegirl, for she clearly wasn't human?

Sherry turned back to the blond in question; she was prancing, animalistic in her wariness. She growled and whined, snarled, muttered words and shook her head, ripped up grass with dangerously clawed fingers, and then twirled on her feet to restart the process. She looked feral, acted feral, but Sherry knew that Naruto couldn't possibly be feral. She simply acted like the animals she'd read about.

Part animal, then, Sherry pondered, but couldn't be sure.

"Naruto?" An ear twitched towards her, and Sherry had to make the assumption the fox girl was listening, for she gave no other outward appearance of acknowledgement. "If you're not a pokegirl, what are you?"

A complete, unnatural stillness befell Naruto. Such harsh demeanor lead Sherry to feel uncomfortable, made worse when she found the blonde's intense blue-green eyes had moved to stare at her. Sherry gulped, but could find nothing else to do but stare back into that unnervingly still gaze.

"I…" Naruto began hesitantly, licking her lips and shifting ever so slightly. "I was human."

"Was?"

The blond nodded slowly. "Yes. But, I made a mistake. Now… Now, I'm not as human anymore and I'll never be the same again." Her eyes clenched shut and she looked away, face twisted with anguish. "I'll," she choked. "I'll never see my friends again. God, its hurts so, so much." Her gaze returned to Sherry. Those blue-green eyes glittered.

"Naruto…" Sherry mourned, lifting her body from the ground and rushing to engulf the fox girl in a hug. Naruto cried.

&&&

"Don't tell anyone about that, okay?" Naruto ordered stiffly.

Sherry nodded, "Who am I going to tell?"

The blonde's shoulder's slackened, "Thanks." Sherry nodded.

"I was thinking," Sherry said from her spot in the sunlight.

"About what?" Naruto asked, turning to her, far calmer than she had been before.

Sherry yawned, "About our situation."

"We have a situation?" The blond asked with the slightest of smirks.

"Yes. Did you finish reading that book I gave you?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Uneasily, Naruto tilted her head.

"I think you became my new tamer after you killed David."

"Uh," the fox girl scratched the back of her neck lightly. "Don't you have to take a test to become one of those?"

"No," Sherry stretched languidly. "That's just a formality used to keep track of tamers and what not. It's a highly regulated field, you know."

"Well, crap."

"Yup."


End file.
